A vehicle guidance system is described in German Patent Application No. DE 102 42 293, in which the data of the surroundings of the vehicle are recorded, so as to make possible automatic control of the vehicle. A recorded travel corridor of the vehicle is shown, in this instance, using a head-up display on the windshield, against the background of the actual roadway. The vehicle guidance system is designed in such a way, in this context, that one is able to switch over between manual and automatic control of the vehicle.